


Together

by melitta4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Dubious Morality, F/M, Mark of Cain, some gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/melitta4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate timeline after 10x8 Hibbing 911. </p>
<p>Dean (and the Mark of Cain) is deeply affected by the way Donna decapitated the vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Yeah, right. That butchering wasn’t under the influence of me. Keep lying Dean. Sometimes I don’t know if he is lying to Sam or to himself. Of course there is a chance that he does not recognize my effect anymore because it has become a part of him. We are no longer two different entity. We share the body and the soul. At the end, he is the one who is doing all the killing, shedding all the blood… not me. As much as both Sam and Dean try to put the blame on me, what I am doing is merely granting Dean his wishes. This boy, or should I say man -a very young one considering my age, has all the passion for blood in him. He doesn’t need much motivation from me.

Of course there is a bit of Crowley’s contribution on that thought process. He was the one putting into boys’ mind that I would request blood. Like I am one of the old gods need sacrifices. Frankly, I do like blood, but only when Dean wishes them dead. I simply give his dark passion a push, just as I do it for his body. Even when he was a demon, we did not kill anyone whom Dean didn’t wish dead. And Dean Winchester wishes many men dead, so many... It is actually a treat for me after all the years I spent dormant with Cain. Dean wants half the world burn up in flames. Not only the demons or monsters either. He wants to be the iron hand of justice and crash everyone who deserves it. 

Right now, I can feel he wants to feed Doug the Dick his very treasured jewels. He wants to push his fist into the guy’s too wide mouth and pull back his sharp tongue out and polish Donna’s shoes with it. Oh, the stuff Dean Winchester wishes to do on some… It probably is the after effects of Alastair, but we seriously have a good imagination. 

Doug wants to talk to Donna. While we are dancing with her. The nerves on this dude! He doesn’t want just to talk though, he wants to hurt her. To remind himself how much better he is now that he left her. Dean has met his share of men –and women- like Doug. Those who yelled at him, tirelessly picked on his erroneous ways only to cover their own guilt. And right now, Doug wants to do it to Donna. His inferiority complex has gotten worse after watching Donna dancing with us. After reading the hunger for her in our eyes. We are, after all, the prime specimen here and he wants to make sure that she can’t possibly have us. He expects us to let her go and walk towards the other women on the dance floor whom Doug thinks suits us better. Doug is stupid. 

Though he knows who exactly Doug is, Dean asks Donna if he is harassing her. We enjoy Doug’s consternation when we look at him like he is one of the trash he usually collects from bars for drunken disorderly. We enjoy how he takes a step back instinctively when we step in front of Donna. When Donna introduce us as the federal agent she knew from a previous case, we shake his hand with a barely there smile. And although we want to crush his hand right now, we don’t. We just hurt him… a little. We stand really close to Donna, and give Doug one of the looks that men have recognized as a threat since they lived in caves. It doesn’t take too long for Doug to recognize our claim. Even if it is just for tonight, Donna is ours.

 When we asked Donna for a dance, she was surprised. She first thought it was just ‘Dean being polite’ kind of gesture. Sadly, she too thought she was not good or pretty enough for us. She doesn’t know us and also she thinks all men are like her stupid ex. Dean enjoys variety in his women. Men, not so much; his type is very specific in men. But women… he fancies different flavors. Sometimes he favors porn movie starts with horrible Spanish accents. Sometimes he desires someone with _a little bit extra cushion_ as he would say. He goes both for what Sam calls jail-baits and what he calls MILF. Now, especially after seeing her covered in that vampire’s blood, Dean is craving for Donna. And of course, he went totally crazy for her after she brought the pie she baked, confessedly for her ex –just another reason to feed the Dick his balls. Apparently she can bake one hell of a pie. She mentions how she got the first prize for her recipe. Dean barely stopped himself licking the plates. His road sure is passing from his stomach.

 It doesn’t take too long for Donna to recognize our intentions while dancing. Dean knows how to make his women feel adored. And he does… adore her. She actually makes us crazy with desire right now. The only reason we are not grinding our cock on her plump ass on the dance floor because we know she wouldn’t like that. Maybe if we were somewhere else, when no one knew us as an agent… But here, a bar full of sheriffs, we only touch her where it is the most appropriate; just to reveal our desire for more, much more. We ache inside these jeans, but Dean kind of enjoys that too.  

We end up at her room, surprising to Jody maybe; but not to Sam. Sam knows his brother would do with any woman he fancies, not only the playboy ones. He does remember the waitress in Tampa? And he knows Dean can persuade women -and men- when he puts his mind to it. Not that he needs his persuasion techniques frequently. 

As soon as the door is closed we start eating her up. We can’t pull the breaks anymore and attack her breasts. Enjoy the softness of her glorious tits. Big and meaty, filling both our hands and mouth. Her breasts are so full that, we can slide our dick in between them to the root. Our balls glide through her ribcage and strike her soft, succulent breasts. She licks the tip of our cock when it reaches up to her smiling mouth. And the look she gives us is as mischievous as the one she gave after decapitating that vampire. It just makes our blood boil in our veins. We keep kneading her tits as we fuck them; holding her nipples between our fingertips; watching her moan with pleasure every time we flick them. She flips us down in one single move and climb on top of us. Her tits are rocking together with every move of her hips and Dean wants to bury his head between them. Loose himself in their softness. When we fuck her from behind, all we feel is the soft curves of that glorious rump that pillows our thrusts. We bend down to reach her tits and pull one to the side. They are large enough that we can reach one with our mouth while bending over her. She goes frenzy when we bit lightly while pushing into her juicy cunt. She is wanton, and willing and loves what we are doing to her. 

Dean can’t help himself to wish to breed her. Donna would be a wonderful mother. Full of love –and pie which says a lot about motherhood in Dean’s book. And she would take care of his kids. She could and would protect them from the fuglies of the world and hell. She would raise them perfectly. Much better than he could ever dream of doing himself. And he wants it bad. To put his seed in her. I do make Dean a bit more of a hedonist and decrease his inhibitions, yes; but it’s not all me. Dean Winchester longs for to be a father. Since he met Ben -oh, how much he wished him to be his son; sadly, it was not the case. Then he saw little Sammy in heaven; hugging Dean, loving him as only a kid could do. It broke his heart that he could never have that feeling now that he is grown old enough to truly appreciate it. And it was all a big fat lie when he told Sam that he was going to kill his daughter. He knew it. Sam knew it too. Even though she was a monster born from another monster. Even though he knew she was there to kill him. Dean would not be able to kill her. She might have a monster for a mother but she also had Dean’s blood in her. If he has kids with Donna though, there won’t be such problems. 

He knows he can’t do it. ‘Won’t’ would be the right word here. He knows he can’t be a good father. Hell, he can’t be an okay father. But Donna… God, Donna would be a goddess. She could stay with Dean’s kids, feed them, love them, and protect them... even from Dean himself. She would pour her love in them; all her patience and protectiveness. Like a mother lion. Her body is in the perfect size to grow his baby in her womb. Her big breasts will feed them full, keep them strong. She would keep them innocent too. Just as she herself stayed pure against the evil she has witnessed every day. 

Dean craves for children, yes. However, Dean Winchester wouldn’t make a woman pregnant without their consent. Actually he wouldn’t do it even if they begged him for it. He doesn’t have great memories of a hunter father. As much as he would never put the blame on John -because he is _the good son_ ; he would never wish the life for his own kids. I don’t care though. I could do it. I would do it. I would help him just like I help him to kill his enemies. Just like I help him to cut the throats of those sons of bitches without causing him a sweat. I bestow so much power to Dean… to fight or to fuck. He sure must be aware of how his stamina has increased since I was residing inside his body... his soul. How much faster he could strike his enemies or how much longer he could fuck now. Even given his earlier records, this is some serious fucking he is enjoying. 

By now, he should have realized how much he cums. So much more than before that a full condom doesn’t always mean an intact one anymore. It is actually a little funny that Dean could think a little piece of plastic could stop us. Now that blades and bullets can’t. Now that we can walk into a room with twenty men, and go out unharmed; leaving a trail of butchered bodies and bucket full of blood behind us. That tiny bit of plastic is supposed to stop us?! Dean is fooling himself. 

When he empties his semen into the condom while Donna scream his name, Dean imagines how they all swim towards the goal and sow the seed. I make sure it is done. Just like in a battle, he wishes and I fulfill. That’s how we work. Together. 


End file.
